YUANFEN
by Ela Forcela
Summary: La vida puede dar un giro poniendo de cabeza el destino de las persona. Sakura Haruno una estudiante como cualquier otra chica, acude como acompañante de su mejor amigo Naruto, a uno de los eventos de gala más importantes del año en Japón, sin embargo esa noche queda sellado aquel amor predestinado con Sasuke Uchiha, un joven soldado, hijo del Capitán Policial de Japón
1. Chapter 1

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **YUANFEN**

 **(Amores que nacieron predestinados)**

* * *

 _"_ _Días de Improvisación"_

…

La bella mañana del jueves, resplandeciente por ser plena primavera. En la dirección del Instituto Konoha para mujeres, se encontraba la bella y rubia directora leyendo la numerable fila de correos electrónicos que ya hacia un tiempo no revisaba. Su mirada de indiferencia al ver que eran peticiones de becas, correos bancarios, una que otra promoción para la escuela en alguna tienda de servicios… Su expresión cambió totalmente cuando leyó el asunto de uno de los tantos correos **_"Invitación al Evento Nacional de Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón por los LXV Aniversario"_** la fecha de envío había sido desde hace más de una semana, y sin más que pensar lo abrió…

 _Nippon Kaijō Jieitai_

 _El Capitán del Instituto Naval de Japón_

 _Tiene el honor de invitar a_

 _Tsunade Sarutobi_

 _Al Evento Nacional de Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón por los LXV Aniversario y cena de gala el día Viernes 22 de Abril del presente año a las 21:00 horas, en el Centro de Convenciones._

 _Como petición de parte de su formal instituto, se le exige que elija a dos alumnas suyas entre 16 y 19 años, una de las señoritas sería catalogada como reina y la otra princesa, ambas deberán ir representación del mismo._

Tsunade dio el grito al cielo, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su secretaría inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué sucede Lady Tsunade?!- preguntó asustada una joven de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros.

-¡Convoca a todas las chicas en la explanada!-

-Sí…- contestó tranquilamente.

-¡De inmediato!- gritó levantándose de su escritorio.

Un variado número de jovencitas bajaban las escaleras del colegio de forma ordenada. Se notaba la educación y disciplina que tenía el instituto, el uniforme azul marino, de falda corta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, saco con el logo, blusa blanca y moño rojo, estaban impecables y sin arruga alguna.

Mientras las chicas se colocaban en orden, la directora Tsunade se preparaba para dar la información que hacía minutos había leído del correo electrónico.

-Es primera vez que interrumpe las clases- susurró una chica de cabello castaño y dos coletas altas.

-Tenten prefiero estar aquí, que allá adentro- rió una jovencita rubia y alta, su finura y elegancia se notaba por los gestos realizaba.

Tsunade tocó el micrófono dos veces para asegurarse que se escuchara, y sí fue así. –Buenos días señoritas, todas se preguntaran porque fueron citadas de repente, bien…- aclaró la garganta y suspiró -… seré precisa, está mañana he recibido un correo electrónico por parte de la Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón invitándome a un evento de gala mañana por la noche en celebración por su aniversario… sé que se preguntan el por qué les estoy diciendo esto, bien… ¿Cómo les explico?...- preguntó en duda con el ceño fruncido.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con suma confusión.

-Me pidieron que llevara a dos chicas que representen a este colegio, una como princesa y la otra como reina, así que…-

La voz de las chicas empezó a escucharse por todo el colegio, la noticia fue sorpresiva para ellas. Por supuesto se alborotaron preguntándose unas a otras "¿Por qué hasta ahora?" "Yo quiero ser la reina" "Yo quiero ser la princesa" "Es una pérdida de tiempo"

-¡Silencio! ¡No están en el centro comercial!… Necesito inmediatamente que escojan a una representante de cada grupo de segundo y tercer año…-

Ya calladas se miraron unas a otras.

-¡Rápido!-

-¡Yo!- dijo una chica de tercero mientras salía de la fila india que había formado con su grupo.

-Bien…- contestó Tsunade.

-¡Yo también!- dijo otra.

Y así sucesivamente… chicas muy guapas castañas y pelinegras de cada grupo estaban al frente dispuestas a representar al Instituto Konoha para señoritas. Hasta que…

-Yo lo haré…- aquella elegante rubia había hablado con seguridad de sí misma. Su grupo aplaudió mientras pasaba al frente dándole el apoyo para ser reina. Las demás chicas reviraron los ojos, otras prefirieron abandonar el puesto como candidata, debido a que pensaban que no tenían el suficiente potencial de enfrentarse a Ino Yamanaka, la más bonita del colegio, modelo en su tiempo libre, amiga de artistas internacionales e hija de uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Japón.

-¡Vaya! De los quince grupos solo quedaron ocho chicas- rió sínicamente Tsunade –De acuerdo, haré dos preguntas a cada una, si logran contestarlas pasan a la siguiente fase, sino pues simplemente no logran clasificar, las dos que contesten correctamente, serán la reina y princesa de este colegio, así de fácil y rápido-

Mientras Tsunade empezaba con la ronda de preguntas improvisadas, sacadas de libros históricos y acertijos, una cabellera rosa y larga se movía en dirección a un grupo de tercer año, enfocando sus ojos verdes jade hacía su castaña compañera -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó Tenten sin mirarla, debido a que estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía en el escenario.

-En el baño…- respondió nerviosa, enchinando un poco sus ojos verde jade –Ya dime ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es larga historia, pero en pocas palabras parece que Ino representará la escuela en un evento importante de la marina-

-Creo que si me perdí de mucho- soltó una risa discreta.

Después de varias rondas de preguntas. Se dieron quince minutos para la elección de la futura reina y princesa del Instituto Konoha.

-Bien…- dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba el micrófono –Quedan cuatro chicas y solo dos de ellas son las elegidas… pasaran al frente dos de ustedes y así daremos la noticia de quien es reina y quien es princesa-

-Es obvio que Ino se quedará con el puesto de reina, ella contestó todas las preguntas correctamente- dijo Sakura tratando de alzar el cuello para ver con más claridad.

-Hinata también contestó muy bien-

-Lo sé Tenten, pero entre Ino y Hinata, tiene más preferencia Ino-

-Ino y Hinata, den un paso al frente- dijo Tsunade desde el escenario.

Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente, Hinata, aquella chica con ojos aperlados, cara de inocente y cuerpo criminal, fue obligada por su grupo, pero al escuchar su nombre sintió una emoción en su interior por ser una de las dos que clasificó en el aquel concurso improvisado.

-Hinata Hyuga… ¡Felicidades! ¡Tú serás la próxima princesa que representará al Instituto Konoha para Mujeres!-

Ino amplió su sonrisa al máximo y sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse.

-Ino Yamanaka… ¡Reina del Instituto Konoha para Mujeres 2016!-

.

.

.

La noche brillante con la luna a todo su esplendor, Sakura estaba en el balcón de su habitación leyendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , lista para dormir con su pijama puesta y el cabello despeinado y un poco húmedo. Estaba tan metida en el libro que no atendió al teléfono hasta que sonó por tercera vez.

-¿Hola?-

 **-¡Sakura!-**

Ella soltó una gran sonrisa –Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?-

 **-Nada simplemente quise hablarte-** rió nerviosamente.

-Qué raro, ¿no fue suficiente nuestra conversación?, la cual me sacaste de clases- Sakura se levantó de la silla de madera en la que estaba sentada y caminó hacia el barandal del balcón, recargándose en él.

 **-Siento eso-**

-Tuve que mentir que estaba en el baño- rió mirando al cielo –Pero bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?-

 **-Ah eso, bien, mañana tengo una cena importante y…-**

-¡Espera!-

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

-¿Acaso esa cena no tiene algo que ver con la marina?-

 **-¡¿Cómo lo supiste Sakura?! ¡¿Me espías?!-**

-No tonto, solo lo sé, en el colegio armaron todo un circo escogiendo a dos representantes para que fueran a esa cena- reviró sus ojos. –Ino y Hinata son las dos chicas-

 **-¡Vaya!...Bueno pero déjame terminar, la verdad me gustaría invitarte, más bien quiero que seas mi acompañante-**

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- rió -¿Qué vas hacer tú allá?-

- **Invitaron a mi padre, él también escogió a dos representantes del colegio, pero yo por ser su hijo me llevará-**

-¿A quiénes escogió?-

 **-Kiba y Neji-**

-Ah…-

 **-Como sea, ¡Tienes que venir conmigo, Sakura!-**

-¿Estás loco?-

 **-Sí, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo-**

-Es un evento de gala, ni siquiera tengo vestido-

 **-Consigue uno, porque mañana paso por ti a las ocho treinta de la noche- afirmó él.**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura prefirió guardarse el secreto de aquella invitación que Naruto le había hecho, lo único que la traía incomoda era conseguir un vestido de gala para esa noche. Toda la mañana, las chicas del colegio no paraban de hablar sobre la fiesta, algunas querían asistir sin invitación y poder colarse, otras trataban de buscar a algún chico que estuviera invitado para ir como su acompañante…

Las clases finalizaron y Sakura fue camino a casa, sola con su mochila en los hombros y caminando por las calles transitadas de Tokio, algo parecido a un milagro cayó del cielo.

 _Mi madre tantas veces que quiso comprarme vestidos y yo no la dejé._ Pensó al ver los bellos vestidos en exhibición de una boutique. Entró en modo automático, era extraño para ella estar en un lugar donde no está acostumbrada a ir…

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó amablemente una trabajadora.

-Ah, sí, me gustaría ver vestidos de noche- respondió incomoda.

-Hay muchos, ¿Cómo cual buscas?-

-No lo sé, uno que me quede bien- sonrió nerviosa

La joven trabajadora le mostró un gran número de vestidos a Sakura, pero ninguno lograba gustarle en su totalidad. Mientras se miraba en el espejo con un vestido amarillo canario hasta las rodillas, algo llamó su atención en una de las cajas sobre salientes de la bodega, ella caminó hasta donde estaba y sacó un vestido color verde menta, largo, de un hombro y con piedras tornasol por la parte del pecho.

.

.

.

El Evento Nacional de Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón por los LXV Aniversario, comenzaba, mucha gente importante estaba asistiendo, una gran orquesta tocando música para animar y alguno que otro joven apuesto vestido de marinero, otros de navales y/o capitanes.

Sakura y Naruto entraron por la puerta principal del evento, aquel rubio traía un traje negro de gala, mientras que ella llevaba puesto el vestido color menta que prácticamente fue amor a primera vista, no dudo nada en comprarlo, le quedaba a la perfección y su cabello rosa largo acomodado de un lado.

-Te vez muy bien, Sakura, créeme que casi no te reconozco como bajaste las escaleras de tu casa- dijo Naruto muy cerca del oído de ella.

Ella rió apenada –Exageras, tonto-

-Vamos, por acá está nuestra mesa-

.

-Buenas noches Lady Tsunade- dijo un hombre de mayor edad, tomando la mano de ella y besándola como delicadeza.

-Jiraiya, tú no cambias- rió Tsunade soltando bruscamente su mano –Como sea, ¿A que hora empieza el evento?-

-Tengo indicaciones que en media hora empezará…- respondió escaneando de pies a cabeza a Tsunade, la cual llevaba un vestido largo color gris, descotado por la parte del pecho, dejando un poco al descubierto y a la imaginación sus grandes atributos. -¿Ya tienes a tu reina y princesa de tu prestigiado instituto?- preguntó sínicamente.

-¿Yo?, ¡Ja! Desde hace una semana- mintió riéndose irónicamente

-Me parece bien…-

-Y por cierto ¿Quién es la embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima?- preguntó Tsunade sin darle mucha importancia.

Jiraiya se acercó un poco confundido a Tsunade -¿La quién?-

-Sí, la embajadora, tiene que haber una por obligación, siempre ha sido así- respondió Tsunade dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-No tenemos- dijo Jiraiya como si nada.

-¡¿No tienen?!- sobre saltó ella -¿Por qué? Siempre ha habido una, de hecho creo que sufren consecuencias si no tienen una…-

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Sí…-

-Demonios, deja le pregunto al capitán-

Jiraiya se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el capitán y jefe de la Fuerza Marítima, un hombre de edad adulta, sentado y casi durmiéndose en su silla.

-Capitán Sarutobi, capitán…- dijo Jiraiya tratando de no asustarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede? Hay mucho ruido-

-Sí lo sé, si gusta puede seguir durmiendo pero necesito saber ¿Quién es la embajadora de este año? Capitán Sarutobi-

-¿La qué?-

-La embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima- susurró

-Ah eso, no tenemos- respondió con indiferencia, cerrando sus ojos.

-Me dijeron por ahí que podemos sufrir consecuencias si no conseguimos una-

El capitán abrió sumamente sus ojos –Es cierto…- asentó un si con la cabeza –Consigue una-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!- susurró sorprendido Jiraiya.

-Sí…-

-¡¿Cómo?! Señor…-

-Capitán, soy un capitán…- lo corrigió

-Lo siento, capitán, por si no lo sabe quedan como veinte minutos para que el evento comience, ¿de dónde voy a sacar a una embajadora?-

-Así es, tienes menos de veinte minutos para conseguir una, sino tu posición estará en la cuerda floja- rió levemente Sarutobi.

Jiraiya corrió hacía Tsunade, la cual estaba dándole indicaciones a Ino y a Hinata, ambas portaban bellos vestidos de gala. La reina, llevaba uno color morado, largo y con los hombros descubiertos, mientras que la princesa, uno color azul pálido con toques morados, un poco esponjado y también descubierto de los hombros.

Él la tomó el brazo y le dio la vuelta –Ayúdame- susurró al oído de Tsunade.

-¿Qué te sucede?- se preguntó extrañada

-Es de vida o muerte-

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Tsunade frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, necesito que le digas a una de tus dos alumnas que sea la embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima-

Tsunade soltó una carcajada -¿Te has vuelto loco? Solo tengo dos chicas, una es reina y la otra princesa, no puedo dejar al instituto sin una de ellas, dañará mi reputación, idiota-

-¡Tsunade consigue una por mí! ¡Haré lo que quieras pero consigue una!- dijo Jiraiya suplicando tomando a Tsunade de los hombros.

Ella reía sin parar al ver la situación en la que Jiraiya estaba –No dejas de sorprenderme… déjame oírte otra vez, dices ¿qué harás lo que yo quiera?-

-¡Sí! ¡Y mil veces sí!- juntó sus manos en modo de súplica.

Tsunade esquivó a Jiraiya y empezó a caminar detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó dándose la vuelta, viendo como ella se iba.

-A conseguir a la embajadora para la Fuerza la Marítima-

.

-Naruto, espera…-

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?- preguntó él tomándola por la cintura.

-Sí, estos tacones me están matando- respondió recargándose del hombro de Naruto y poniendo su cabeza también en el hombro, mientras se acomodaba la zapatilla.

.

-Estupido Jiraiya, me las va a pagar…- decía Tsunade entre dientes, buscando entre la gente, alguna chica joven, digna de ser embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima. Por más que enfocaba su mirada no lograba dar con alguna, todas eran o más grandes o de plano no las conocía. Después de estar como unos cinco minutos tratando de conseguir a una chica, logró ver desde lo lejos a la pelirosa recargada en el hombro de Naruto, acomodando la zapatilla que le molestaba -¡Sakura!-

* * *

¡NUEVO FANFIC!

EXTRAÑABA HACER ESTO...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **YUANFEN**

 **(Amores que nacieron predestinados)**

* * *

 _"Coincidencias"_

…

Sakura seguía recargada en Naruto. Sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo, dándose la vuelta y percatándose de ver a la directora del Instituto donde estudiaba, frente a frente.

-Lady Tsunade- dijo un poco asustada –Yo, yo, yo…-

-Tranquila, ven conmigo- Tsunade la tomó de los hombros, apartándola de Naruto.

-¿Qué suce…-

-Silencio…- interrumpió Tsunade –No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré lo más breve, la Fuerza Marítima tiene un pequeño inconveniente y necesitan a una embajadora, así que me pidieron de favor que consiguiera una y la única que conozco y viene vestida para la ocasión eres tú, traes un vestido azul…-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero, pero sí es verde menta-

-¡Silencio señorita!... Es solo subir y decir "Es un honor estar aquí como embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima, felicidades por su tanto aniversario…-

-¡Lady Tsunade!-

-Es solo eso… ¡Sakura es una emergencia!-

-¡¿Por qué no lo hace Hinata o Ino?!-

-Una es reina y la otra princesa, no les puedo quitar ese puesto, tú lo serás y punto, jovencita, vienes perfecta para la ocasión… aparte es solo decir eso y ya serás libre-

-Lady Tsunade, no sé si pueda…-

-Sí se puede, todo en esta vida se puede, ahora ven conmigo que en unos cinco minutos empezamos- dijo Tsunade, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela hacia donde estaba el capitán y los demás navales.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?- preguntó Naruto confundido y algo preocupado.

-¡Luego te explico!- respondió apresurada.

.

El evento había empezado, la presentadora del evento estaba dando las palabras de bienvenida, después de darlas, seguía el turno de Sakura. Ella caminó con sumo nerviosismo hacia el escenario, con miedo de decir algo que no debía o decir algo que no fueran a entender.

-Muy buenas noches…- tragó saliva para después enfocar su mirada en Tsunade, la cual estaba con el ceño fruncido-…Capitán y distinguidos invitados, es un honor estar está noche como embajadora oficial de la Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón, y orgullosa en poder celebrar su LXV Aniversario…-

Las palabras de Sakura fueron excelentes, todos aplaudieron y los pocos que sabían que ella era una embajadora exprés, quedaron sorprendidos ante el maravilloso discurso improvisado que dio sobre la celebración.

Gente importante había acudido al evento, estaban entre ellos los capitanes con cargos importantes dentro de aquella armada. El Capitán Sarutobi se había levantado de su asiento para ir personalmente con Sakura y felicitarla por su impecable discurso.

-Gracias, capitán…- agradeció ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras él devolvía la sonrisa, su hombro había sido tocado desde sus espaldas.

-Fugaku Uchiha- dijo Sarutobi amablemente.

Un hombre moreno vestido de uniforme de capitán policial con saco azul marino, pantalón blanco y sombrero azul, hizo reverencia y saludo –Capitán, buenas noches-

-Bienvenido Fugaku, me alegro mucho que te haya llegado la invitación de esta celebración-

-Gracias, es un honor capitán, déjeme presentarle a mi distinguida esposa Mikoto Uchiha- dijo Fugaku dándole paso a la elegante mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul marino, largo y con mangas de tres cuartos.

-Capitán Sarutobi, es un honor saludarlo- Mikoto con una leve sonrisa, ella alzó su mirada logrando ver por encima del hombro de Sarutobi, asombrándose de ver a Sakura por detrás -¿Es ella la embajadora, cierto?- preguntó con suma elegancia.

-¿Quién?-

-La chica que está detrás de usted- apuntó Mikoto a Sakura.

Sakura al escuchar su nombre, tragó saliva sonrojándose por ser reconocida con alguien importante.

-Ah sí, la embajadora, ven Sakura- dijo Sarutobi haciéndole señales para que se acercará

Ella lo obedeció –Buenas noches- sonrió tímidamente.

-Hermoso discurso, felicitaciones- dijo Mikoto tomando de las mano a Sakura.

-Gracias, señora…-

-Uchiha-

-Señora Uchiha- sonrió Sakura,

La noche pasaba lentamente, a pesar de ser un evento para personas importantes y mayores de edad, el ambiente daba lo mejor. Después de una hora, Sakura pudo finalmente regresar con Naruto, ambos estaban sentados mientras veían a la gente bailar alegremente.

-Sakura- susurró él en el oído de Sakura.

Ella se acercó más –Dime- dijo sin mirarlo

Él se puso un poco en duda y los nervios se dieron a notar mucho –Bueno la verdad, es que quiero deci…- mordió su labio inferior.

-¡Voy al baño!- dijo Sakura en un tono alto debido a que la música estaba a todo volumen.

Naruto suspiró cerrando sus ojos –Sí, de acuerdo-

-Bien- dijo ella levantándose de la silla, tomando su bolso y caminando hacia los baños.

Pasó por un gran corredor muy iluminado y con piso de mármol, un toque muy sofisticado. Al doblar a la derecha para dirigirse hacia los baños, se percató de encontrar a una pareja discutiendo, ellos no la vieron debido a que estaban enfocados en lo suyo. Sakura dio la vuelta recargándose en la pared un poco incomoda.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!- gritó una peliroja con gafas para ver y vestida con un largo vestido negro, descotado por los hombros.

-Se supone que él que debe estar enojado soy yo- dijo un alto chico atractivo de cabello negro y mirada afilada, llevaba puesto su uniforme con saco azul marino y pantalón blanco. Él estaba recargado en la pared escuchando hablar aquella chica, con un tono de voz un poco insoportable.

-Me molesta porque ni así sientes celos- dijo ella cruzando los brazos y soltando un gran suspiró.

-Karin, no quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, regresa a donde estabas con aquel chico besándote, porque la verdad… a mí no me interesa lo que hagas- dijo él apartándose de la pared.

-Sasuke, no fue lo que parece ¡Créeme!- suplicaba Karin.

Él no contestó simplemente la esquivó, caminando hacia la salida de los baños. Sakura al dejar de escuchar la discusión, quiso caminar a su destino, pero aquel alto chico de mirada afilada chocó con ella. Sus ojos se posaron fijamente en Sakura, quedando ella boca abierta ante él.

Sasuke alzó la ceja, esquivándola pasó alado de ella, debido a que Sakura había quedado en un estado de impresión ante maravillosa persona que en su vida vio. Finalmente entró, encontrándose a Karin mirando su reflejo en el espejo y llorando desconsoladamente. Sakura tragó saliva y caminó hacia el espejo, poniéndose a un lado de ella. Sacó un labial rosa de su bolso y pintó los labios. Sintió un poco de lastima, verla ahí débil llorando por alguien que no valía la pena, sin embargo pensó dentro de sí mima que ella igual había hecho mal, aun así... es una mujer sufriendo.

-Disculpa…- dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Karin secó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y miró a Sakura por el reflejo del espejo -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana.

-La verdad si necesitas desahogarte, puedes hacerlo conmigo…-

-No necesito a alguien consolándome- dijo limpiando su rostro con una servilleta y arreglando el cabello.

-Bien- hizo Sakura una mueca apartándose ella.

Aquella peliroja tomó su bolso negro y se retiró del baño, dejando sola a Sakura. Mirándose en el espejo y sin dejar de pensar en aquel momento de torpeza que había tenido al chocar con Sasuke, sí, él chico que había roto un corazón, o más de uno.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Ino desde el final del corredor a la salida de los sanitarios.

Ella sobre saltó y sonrió levemente –Ino… HInata- dijo al ver ambas compañeras de colegio acercándose.

-Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados- comentó Ino cruzando sus brazos.

-Ah he estado con Naruto…-

-Naruto- susurró Hinata –Te vez muy linda- sonrió tímidamente para cambiar el tema.

-Ah gracias-

-¡Tienes que contarnos todo con lujo de detalle cómo fuiste a parar al escenario y ser embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima!-

-Eso… es larga historia, ya habrá tiempo para contarlo- rió

-Como sea… ¿se dieron cuenta que hay muchos navales y militares hermosos por aquí?- preguntó Ino emocionada.

Ninguna de las dos contestó

-Vamos, regresemos a la fiesta…- jaló Ino a Sakura y Hinata.

.

Naruto y Sakura estaban en camino a la salida, era hora de irse y un carro negro los estaba esperando. Ya bajando las escaleras del Centro de Convenciones, Jiraiya los detuvo.

-Ay no ese viejo pervertido otra vez…- susurró Naruto revirando sus ojos.

-¿Lo cono…-

-¡Sakura!- gritó él. –Ay no, ¿estás con este tonto niño malcriado?- preguntó Jiraiya al ver que ella estaba con Naruto.

Sakura rió nerviosa -¿Qué suce…-

-Necesito que estés lista el domingo a las doce del día, pasaremos por ti…-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó un poco impresionada.

-Sí, eres la embajadora…- contestó Jiraiya indiferentemente.

-Pero, pero solo fue para sacarlos de apuros, no quiere decir que lo sea oficialmente- rió nerviosa.

-Lo eres, todos quedaron maravillados con lo que dijiste, a parte la Fuerza Marítima nunca había tenido una embajadora así como tú, has sido la mejor Sakura, el capitán Sarutobi lo dijo…-

Ella había quedado boca abierta –Es que… no sé si pueda hacerlo, yo…-

-Hazlo Sakura- sonrió Naruto –Será una buena experiencia-

Sakura hizo una leve mueca –No sé si pueda-

-Sí puedes, confío en ti- sonrió él

-¡Hazlo niña!- dijo Jiraiya algo impaciente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?- preguntó ella aun indecisa.

-Dos años- respondió

-¡Dos años!...-

-¡Sí! Acepta el cargo niña tonta-

Ella suspiró algo triste –Me gustaría pero la verdad, ir a reuniones, eventos de éste tipo y conocer gente importante de Japón… no creo que pueda hacerlo, ni siquiera tengo la vestimenta adecuada para esas ocasiones, señor…-

-Teniente…-

-Lo siento, Teniente… no soy ni de la baja ni de la alta sociedad, soy una chica becada en el Instituto Konoha para señoritas, no tengo dinero para estar comprando vestuario cada vez que haya eventos así…-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo…- la interrumpió –Se te dará una tarjeta bancaria, ahí habrá dinero cada mes para que compres la ropa y accesorios adecuados de cada evento ¿quieres algo más?-

Ella quedó boca abierta -¡Vaya!- suspiró con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ya no hay pretextos Sakura- rió Naruto.

.

.

.

Mediodía del domingo, gente importante se encontraba reunida en una amplia sala de juntas, capitanes, tenientes y navales, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban ahí. La gran puerta de mármol se abrió, entrando Sakura junto con Jiraiya, ella llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, casual y de mangas cortas, zapatillas negras y el cabello recogido.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, Jiraiya caminó primero y ella lo siguió, para después sentarse en una silla cerca de la naval Temari, pudo ver su nombre debido a que en el uniforme cargaba su gafete. Una joven uniformada, rubia y con rostro fino, pero desde un kilómetro de distancia se notaba que su carácter era fuerte.

Mientras Sakura se acomodaba en el lugar asignado, la puerta de mármol se abrió nuevamente, el Capitán Fugaku entró e hizo reverencia a las demás personas que estaban en la sala.

-Bienvenido Capitán…- dijo Sarutobi, el cual estaba sentado en la silla principal.

-Él es el Capitán General de la Policía de Japón, es una de las dos personas más frías que en tu vida te toparas…- dijo Tamari al oído de Sakura.

Ella sobre saltó y le sonrió nerviosa. En ese momento la puerta se volvió abrir, entrando dos jóvenes vestidos de soldados, uno de ellos era Sasuke junto con su hermano. Sakura al darse cuenta quien había entrado, trató de esconderse en su propio lugar.

-Y él…- dijo Tamari alzando su rostro para apuntar a Sasuke –Es la segunda persona más fría que te toparas en tu vida, un galán que todas las que estamos aquí morimos por él, sin embargo tratar de conquistarlo, es como tratar de conquistar a una piedra… su hermano Itachi es un poco más blando de corazón- rió levemente.

Sakura solamente quedó sorprendida ante lo que había escuchado, también recordó aquel momento cuando lo vio discutiendo con la peliroja, dando a entender que él andaba con ella o algo así. Sasuke e Itachi se habían sentado justo enfrente de ellas, algo que la puso incómoda.

-Bien, empecemos con la reunión…- dijo Jiraiya junto una pizarra y con una tiza en la mano.

* * *

¡NUEVO FANFIC!

EXTRAÑABA HACER ESTO...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **YUANFEN**

 **(Amores que nacieron predestinados)**

* * *

 _"Tú en mis pupilas"_

…

Todo el tiempo durante la reunión, Sakura no dejó de mirar a Sasuke, por supuesto con disimulación. Verlo ahí concentrado y anotando lo que decían los hombres que explicaban los siguientes eventos, presupuestos, entre otros asuntos salidos un poco de tema.

-¿Quiere usted decir que si se enfocan en nosotros "los jóvenes" será más fácil subir de rango con menos tiempo? Prácticamente, mandarnos a la guerra inmediatamente…- dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz arrogante algo que hizo sobre saltar a Sakura e interrumpirle su admiración.

 _La guerra._ Pensó frunciendo el ceño y su piel tornándose pálida.

-No estás en lo correcto, pero tampoco estás en lo incorrecto… de que irán algún día a la guerra, lo harán, por algo estas aquí- rió sínicamente un hombre alto, con una pañoleta cubriendo la cabeza y en su rostro tenía una gran cicatriz atravesada.

-Teniente Ibiki, pero todo a su tiempo, no ahora que estamos empezando con el entrenamiento, como yo hay muchos- continuaba Sasuke alzando la voz.

-Creo que ese es un tema que no se debe tocar en estos momentos, es para hablar de cosas positivas, no de guerras- recalcó Sarutobi mirando a Sakura, algo que la hizo incomodar –Doy por terminada esta junta, pasen buena tarde-

Sakura se quería salir de ahí inmediatamente, al ver que las demás personas salían de la gran sala de junta, ella se detuvo por un momento y dejar pasar a Sasuke con Itachi.

Mientras caminaba sola por los grandes corredores de aquel lugar, miraba pasar a soldados, navales y una que otras personas vestidas de civil.

-¡Sakura!- gritó una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade.

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?- sonrió levemente Sakura.

-Lady Tsunade me mando, para ver que tú estuvieras bien, se enteró de tu situación-

-¿Qué situación?- Sakura frunció el ceño confundida

-Que ya eres la embajadora oficial…- rió levemente Shizune.

-Ah sí- dijo sin ánimos –La verdad, no sé si quiera seguir en esto-

-¿Por qué?-

-No es lo mío, hoy me tocó saber que mandaran jóvenes casi sin entrenamiento a la guerra ¿crees que eso me tiene tranquila?-

-A veces es mejor, guardarse esas cosas Sakura, lo que te vayas a enterar no lo estés comentando en el colegio…- dijo Shizune tomando de los hombros a Sakura.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, ahora andando, te llevaremos a tu casa-

Sakura siguió a Shizune, rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar. Ella iba con su mirada concentrada en poder salir de ahí, en una de esas enfocó su mirada en Sasuke, que venía acompañado de su hermano, en dirección a ella. Tragó saliva y siguió caminando con seguridad, ignorando por completo a los dos hermanos. Aquel momento incomodo de ver como ambos rosaron los hombros y sin hacer contacto visual alguno.

.

El lunes por la mañana, Sakura llegó al colegio acomodando su mochila en los hombros y con el rostro demostrando su cansancio. Caminó en dirección a su salón de clases, sin darse cuenta que casi toda la escuela la observaba, sí, ya sabían que ella era la embajadora. Entró para después sentarse en su lugar y recostar la cabeza en la mesa.

-Es ella…- susurró una chica cerca de Sakura, algo que la hizo abrir los ojos pero sin levantarse.

-De seguro anda detrás de los navales y militares, aprovechando el puesto de embajadorcita que se trae…- continuó otra chica.

Sakura levantó su cabeza inmediatamente y frunció el ceño mirándolas fijamente -¡¿Acaso piensan eso tan absurdo?!-

Las dos chicas sobre saltaron

-Primero entérense bien de los asuntos, ya después lo pueden andar divulgando por todo el instituo-. Dijo Sakura enojada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó mientras llegaba Ino junto a Hinata.

Sakura estuvo a punto de hablar, pero le quitaron las palabras de la boca.

-Tu amiguita está negando que anda aprovechándose de la situación de ser embajadora para conocer a navales y militares- dijo en tono de burla la chica.

-¿Y? Se le dio la oportunidad, hasta yo lo haría- rió Ino orgullosa, poniéndose a lado de Sakura. –Diles Sakura, que ayer estuviste en una reunión con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha-

Ella se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho Ino, no contestó. La chica reviró sus ojos y sonrió sínicamente –Eso es mentira, dudo mucho que Sakura este compartiendo reuniones con un Uchiha-

Ino miró a Sakura y alzó una ceja –Diles-

Sakura tragó saliva y con orgullo dijo –Es verdad, yo estuve ahí con él y se sentó enfrente de mí, junto con su hermano Itachi-

Las demás chicas que estaban ahí soltaron un grito ahogado.

-Lárgate de aquí- dijo Ino dando la espalda y sonriéndole a Sakura.

Al esperar que las demás chicas se alejaran, Ino se sentó en un lugar frente a Sakura, mientras que Hinata lo hizo pero en uno alado de Ino.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ino emocionada.

-¿Qué cosa?- contestó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Cuéntanos ¿Sasuke se fijó en ti?- rió Ino mordiendo el labio inferior.

Sakura tragó saliva por la impresión de la pregunta inesperada – ¿Piensas que a mí me gusta el Uchiha? Estás loca- reviró sus ojos

-Podré estarlo, pero por favor, todas morimos por él-

-Yo no- dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, casi todas-.

-Tú lo has dicho, casi todas, Hinata y yo no morimos por él- rió Sakura

Ino suspiró –Una chica tarde o temprano cae en sus encantos- guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento entró interrumpiendo la maestra de biología, Kurenai, una joven y guapa maestra, de cabello negro y ojos rojos llamativos –Saquen su libro en la página trescientos noventa y cuatro…- Todas las chicas del salón, empezaron a sacar sus libros inmediatamente. Mientras Kurenai escribía en la pizarra la puerta se abrió, entrando así Shizune con una libreta de apuntes en manos. –Buenos días-

-Adelante Shizune- dijo Kurenai sin dejar de escribir

-Sakura, Lady Tsunade te requiere en la dirección-

Sakura soltó un suspiro y tragó saliva mientras se levantaba de su lugar –Con su permiso maestra Kurenai- dijo en camino a la salida del aula de clases.

Ella no contesto.

.

-Sakura, me comentó Shizune lo que pasó en la reunión del domingo- dijo Tsunade recargada la ventana de su oficina.

-No fue mi intención decirlo, sé que estando ahí debo callarme muchas cosas-

-Así es, yo fui la que te metí en esto…- aclaró su garganta -… por eso no dejare que te pase nada, ni te hagan algo-

Sakura se asustó, tanto que empezó a sudar –Lady Tsunade…-

-Lo mejor de todo esto es que te prepares, que tengas conocimientos sobre las organizaciones de Japón-

-Lady Tsunade ni siquiera sé si esa es mi vocación- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy diciendo que te dedicaras a eso… pero debes estudiar aun así, algo así para no quedar en ridículo, ni dejar en ridículo el instituto-

-Entonces usted lo hace por el instituto-

-Lo hago por todos-

-Pero Lady Tsunade, quiere decir que si llego hacer algo mal…-

-Sí, el colegio quedará con muy mala reputación-

-¡Traigo un gran peso encima! ¡No sé en qué momento pensé hacer esto!- dijo Sakura con alteración.

-¡Silencio!-

-Lady Tsunade, me está pidiendo mucho, son dos años en los cuales…-

-…los cuales debes estudiar y prepararte, te falta año y medio para salir de la preparatoria y medio año para pensar que quieres hacer en tu vida- interrumpió. -¿Qué quieres hacer Sakura?-

Sakura alzó la mirada fijándola en los ojos de Tsunade –Medicina…-

-¿Quieres ser doctora?- preguntó con risa discreta.

Ella dejó caer los hombros y frunció el ceño -¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó ofendida

-No…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Soy doctora Sakura-

Sakura cambió por completo de expresión –Usted entonces…-

-¿Quieres estudiar medicina? empieza desde ahora-

Tsunade, se sentó en la silla atrás de su escritorio, para después sacar unas carpetas con papeles del instituto, uno de esos eran los documentos de Sakura.

-¿Qué hace?...-

-Tómalos- dijo Tsunade

-Pero…-

Tsunade imprimió una hoja, tomó un bolígrafo y la firmó –Llévalos a la Escuela Heroica Naval Militar, mañana por la tarde-

-Ahí…-

-Ahí está la carrera de medicina naval militar, ser embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima te abrirá muchas puertas, más en esa escuela por eso te digo que los lleves-

-Lady Tsunade, yo no sé si pueda… no he terminado la preparatoria-

\- Tú lleva los papeles, dentro de año y medio te dirán si quedas seleccionada o no, no te ilusiones-

Sakura tomó la carpeta y la apretó en su pecho.

.

.

.

Al salir Sakura de la dirección en la Escuela Heroica Navala Militar, caminó por los pasillos del lugar, contemplando los jardines y explanada que el colegio tenía, dos albercas y canchas de tenis, basquetbol y futbol.

-¡Vaya! pero si es la embajadora- dijo una voz masculina por detrás de ella.

Sakura sobre saltó, dándose la vuelta y asombrándose de encontrar a los dos hermanos Uchiha caminando hacia ella. Ambos vestían sus uniformes de entrenamiento militar, se notaban algo cansados, _estaban en la cancha._ Pensó. Sakura miró por todos lados para asegurarse que en verdad a ella le estaban hablando.

-Sí tú- dijo Itachi seriamente.

Sasuke iba junto a él, leyendo un libro y sin darle importancia alguna Sakura.

-Hola- sonrió nerviosa.

-Soy Itachi…-

-Sakura- saludó ella.

Itachi le dio un golpe leve a Sasuke, él dejó de leer, alzó su mirada clavándola en Sakura, algo que la intimidó un poco –Sasuke- dijo en un tono molesto.

Ella sonrió amargamente –Bien, me tengo que ir-

-Íbamos a almorzar ¿quieres venir?- preguntó Itachi seriamente

Sasuke reviró sus ojos y suspiró de cansancio, algo que Sakura notó –Mejor, mejor en, en otra ocasión- contestó nerviosa ante la reacción de Sasuke.

Itachi suspiró de cansancio –De acuerdo, si así lo quieres- sonrió levemente.

Sakura estuvo a punto de caminar pero Sasuke la interrumpió -¿Eres idiota? Si la estas invitando y ella lo niega debes insistir- dijo regresando a su lectura indiferentemente.

Ella mojó sus labios –Yo creo que…-

-Tienes razón, ven Sakura- dijo Itachi tomándola de los hombros, hasta llevársela abrazada hacia el gran comedor de la escuela.

Casi no había gente en aquel lugar, las mesas estaban casi vacías dándole un ambiente tranquilo. Mientras almorzaban en completo silencio, Sakura estaba en completa incomodidad, sentía que no encajaba ni un poco ahí, ver a ambos comer indiferentemente y ella solamente dándole pequeños bocados a su comida.

En ese momento el teléfono celular de Itachi sonó, él atendió la llamada. -¿Si? ¿Ahora? Estoy almorzando…- suspiró de cansancio -… de acuerdo, de acuerdo- reviró sus ojos y colgó la llamada. –Me tengo que ir-

Sakura se sorprendió tanto que interrumpió el bocado que iba a darle a su comida.

-Te veo en la casa Sasuke- dijo él dándole un último bocado al almuerzo.

Sasuke no contestó, estaba como si nada leyendo aquel libro de psicología criminal, mientras daba uno que otro bocado a su almuerzo. La incomodidad consumía a Sakura, aquella respiración se tornaba un poco más acelerada y sus manos empezaban a sudar.

-Yo creo que es mejor que me retire- sonrió amargamente mientras tomaba su mochila con cuidado.

Él no contestó.

Ella admiró por un momento la concentración que él tenía al momento de leer –Al final lo sentencian a muerte por el asesinato de sus hermanos…- pensó en voz alta.

Sasuke alzó su mirada y frunció el ceño… estaba enojado. Ella al notarlo reaccionó y cambió por completo de expresión.

-¡¿Ya lo leíste?!- preguntó él cerrando el libro bruscamente.

Ella aceptó con la cabeza y tragó saliva algo asustada –Hace un año-

Él soltó un gran suspiro -¿Por qué alguien como tú leyó algo como esto?- preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿O sea que no puedo leer esa clase de libros?- Sakura soltó su mochila bruscamente y cruzó los brazos.

-Mírate…-

-¿Qué parezco? ¿Una niña que solo lee historias de amor?- preguntó ofendida

-Sí…-

-Pues sí, estás en lo correcto, pero no solo leo de amor, mi padre es psicólogo en la prisión, es obvio que algún día tenía que leer algo como eso-

Sasuke se acercó lentamente, Sakura se hizo para atrás un poco porque logró intimidarla nuevamente. –Quiero más libros como ese…-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó asustada.

-Consíguemelos-

Ella aceptó con la cabeza, ya con la respiración agitada. Él sonrió levemente –Que obvia eres, ten cuidado cuando se te dilaten las pupilas-

Sakura sobre saltó, Sasuke ya se había alejado de ella -¿Cómo te los doy?-

-¿Dónde estudias?-

Ella recodó que lo que las chicas del instituto decían sobre su puesto como embajadora "se aprovecha de la situación para acercase a los chicos lindos".

-Puedo traértelos aquí- contestó indecisa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja debido a que le extraño la inseguridad de Sakura –De acuerdo- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-Mañana en la tarde te traeré algunos-

Él seguía mirándola, puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y soltó un suspiro –Te veo en el jardín atrás del edificio S- dijo alejándose de Sakura.

-Hey, pero ¿Dónde… queda… el edificio S?- preguntó, pero desafortunadamente Sasuke no logró escucharla, ya se había ido.

* * *

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Espero y muy bien. Muy alegre por regresar con ésta linda historia de amor, que déjenme decirles, es basada en un hecho real, todo eso de ser embajadora en verdad pasó con una joven de mi ciudad, al escuchar la historia no dude en nada sobre hacerla, simplemente me puse a escribirla, como siempre he comentado, mis historias no sé como terminarlas así que espero no decepcionarlos.

Pero bueno, también para comentarles que no estaré subiendo frecuentemente capítulos, trataré pero no como ya están acostumbrados, el motivo de esto es porque me pidieron hacer una biografía de alguien que amo y admiro mucho, por quiero enfocarme a haciendo aquella biografía pero sin perder la importancia de éste fic. Espero y lo comprendan.

Te amo Abue 3

Gracias por su gusto a éste fanfic.

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **YUANFEN**

 **(Amores que nacieron predestinados)**

* * *

 _"Invisible"_

…

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?- preguntó Ino al ver como Sakura caminaba con prisa hacia la entrada del instituto.

Sakura iba bajando las escaleras principales. Era hora de la salida y la mayoría de las alumnas caminaban rumbo sus hogares.

-Tengo que llegar temprano a casa, ayudaré a mi madre hacer el almuerzo, nos vemos chicas- mintió apresurada sin mirar a Ino.

La intuición de Ino no se confundía por eso no dejó de observar a Sakura, viendo cómo se perdía en la avenida hasta llegar al punto de no verla.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- preguntó Hinata con inquietud.

-Sakura, ¿en la cocina?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está mal que Sakura esté en la cocina?-

-Sakura no sabe cocinar- le respondió a su amiga, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

.

Los bellos jardines verdes y coloridos por las flores de aquel Colegio Naval Militar, se ubicaban en cada rincón, ayudando a que el lugar no se mostrara serio y solitario. El edificio S estaba ubicado cerca de un pequeño auditorio, era uno de los edificios más escondidos del colegio, por esa razón Sasuke escogió aquel punto de reunión.

-Llegas tarde- dijo él sin mirar a Sakura.

Ella llegó apresurada, alzó la manga de su uniforme y vio la hora _3:30 pm_ -Es temprano- susurró

-¿Temprano? Ayer nos vimos exactamente a las _3:20 pm_ … llegas diez minutos tarde-

-Diez minutos, solo fue un pequeño retraso- Ella frunció el ceño.

Se acercó a ella con una expresión molesta. Él estaba un poco sudado, la camisa azul sin estampado le quedaba algo holgada y las botas de entrenamiento tenían un poco de lodo. _Por eso está de mal humor_ pensó Sakura.

-Tú vienes a hablarme de retrasos…todos los días me despierto a las _4:30 am_ , no a las _4:01 am_ , ni mucho menos a las _4:10 am_ … no seas una niña tonta-

Sakura bajó la mirada, no de intimidación por él sino simplemente tenía un poco de vergüenza –De acuerdo- dijo en tono molesto y revirando los ojos.

-¿Los traes?- preguntó él separándose.

Ella quitó la mochila de sus hombros y la puso en el suelo. En cuclillas, la abrió para después sacar un monto de libros, unos cinco para ser exactos –Aquí tienes- dijo extendiendo su mano. Sasuke los tomó de una manera brusca, y al contemplarlos, su expresión se tornó algo alegre. Sakura sonrió levemente –Puedes devolvérmelos cuando gustes-

Él no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sakura quedó confundida -¡De nada!- gritó finalmente enojada por no agradecerle.

.

En el camino para salir del colegio, Sakura continuaba enojada por la acción que Sasuke había hecho minutos antes. Al seguir con su mal humor se percató de ver como Ino y Hinata se apoyaban en la pared cerca de la entrada. Su expresión se tornó en asombro, dio la vuelta discretamente y se fue haciendo una caminata rápida para que sus amigas no la vieran.

Al llegar a un pasillo lejos de la entrada -¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- se preguntó así misma apoyando su espalda en una puerta la cual se abrió segundos después haciendo que Sakura cayera de espaldas hasta el suelo.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó una voz familiar.

Su expresión de dolor fue notoria, pero la ignoró al darse cuenta que la voz era de Itachi. Sin más que pensarlo, se levantó inmediatamente y sonrojándose extremamente al ver que estaba en el vestidor de los hombres. Algunos sin camisas y otros con solo una toalla cubriendo la parte baja del abdomen.

-Yo, yo, yo…- estaba nerviosa y apenada.

-Ay no puede ser…- dijo Sasuke desde un casillero con ropa casual y el cabello húmedo, estaba recién duchado, gracias a eso Sakura se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Yo creo que tengo que irme de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente, al querer salir vuelve a mirar a sus amigas que venían en dirección a ella. Sakura se volvió a meter al vestidor, su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal.

-¿No que ya te ibas?- preguntó un pelirojo mientras se ponía la camisa. -¿Acaso ella no es la embajadora?-

Bufó un chico de cabello largo y rubio. -¡Es cierto! Sasori, que buen ojo tienes- soltó un guiño a Sakura.

Ella estaba a punto del colapsó.

Itachi notó su extraña actitud -¿Sakura? ¿Estás bi…-

Antes que continuara Itachi, una voz masculina se escuchó afueras del vestidor.

-Es Obito- dijo aquel rubio asustado.

-No seas idiota Deidara, obvio que es Obito-

Itachi miró a Sakura, tomándola del brazo, para después empujarla levemente frente a Sasuke -Sácala de aquí-

Él la observó extrañado –No lo haré- dijo relajado mientras abría su casillero y metía las cosas que aguantaba en las manos.

-¡Hazlo Sasuke!-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- preguntó molesto dejando la puerta del casillero cerrar bruscamente.

-A penas voy a ducharme, y tú eres el único que ha terminado-

-No lo haré, si Obito descubre que no estoy…-

-Sácala de aquí nosotros te cubrimos-

-Yo puedo irme sola- dijo Sakura nerviosa sin dejar de ver la puerta de los vestidores y notando que Obito se acercaba más.

-¡Ella puede irse sola!-

El rostro de Itachi se mantenía neutral, casi no mostraba expresiones pero en ese momento la expresión de enojo se dejó notar, Sasuke con inquietud al ver a su hermano así, tomó a Sakura del brazo llevándosela por una segunda puerta que estaba ahí mismo en los vestidores, hasta lograr salir por otro pasillo más angosto y con menos luminosidad.

-¡¿Qué te! sucede?!- preguntó Sasuke soltando a Sakura de una manera brusca, para después cerrar la puerta fuertemente –No soy un idiota, sé que te escondías de alguien-

-No lo hago por mí…- contestó ella soltando un suspiro, tratando de calmar los nervios.

-¿Entonces?-

-Por ti-

-¿Por mí?-

-Sí, en mi colegio piensan que me aprovecho de ser embajadora solo para acercarme a los chicos, cuando no es así, por eso quiero evitar que mis amigas sepan que te traje los libros- contestó recargando su espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos para tomar más la calma.

Él mostraba neutralidad, al verla ahí un poco sudada y con una leve agitación. Sakura abrió sus ojos, logrando ver que Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó ella sin despegar la mirada, que con dificultad por la falta de luz en el pasillo observaba los ojos negros de Sasuke, que hacían perder a cualquier chica.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y cambió de expresión –Lo tonta que eres, deberías irte de aquí y dejar de alucinar cosas absurdas-

Ella se alejó de Sasuke y empezó a caminar con rumbo al final del pasillo –Adiós Sasuke-

–Gracias por los libros- susurró, razón por la cual Sakura no lo escuchó.

* * *

Gracias por su gusto a éste fanfic.

Saludos

Con amor...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **YUANFEN**

 **(Amores que nacieron predestinados)**

* * *

 _"Pañoleta Rosa"_

…

Una gran habitación acomodada, paredes pintadas de blanco y azul, pantalla plana, escritorio, mini bar y un balcón, todo dándole un ambiente moderno y de conformidad. Sasuke leía uno de los libros de psicología criminal mientras estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón al centro de la habitación, aquella inspiración fue cortada gracias a que un chico rubio, Naruto, entró sin tocar y cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Sasuke!-

 _No puede ser_ pensó soltando un suspiro.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- preguntó buscando a Sasuke por toda la habitación.

-Estoy por acá-

Naruto al encontrarlo, bajó unos pequeños escalones para después sentarse en uno de ellos –Tu habitación es enorme, cualquiera se pierde aquí-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sasuke ignorando por completo el comentario de Naruto.

-Estaba aburrido en casa-

-Ya veo- dijo Sasuke revirando sus ojos.

-Quería ver, bueno… ya sé que tú no sales un viernes por la noche, pero…-

-Ya dilo-

-Hay una fiesta en casa de Kiba ¡Vamos! Irán chicas del colegio de la abuela Tsunade-

Sasuke suspiró recostándose en el sillón –No quiero-

-Demonios Sasuke, mírate necesitas un poco de emoción en tu vida, que aburrida elección escogiste en irte al colegio militar-

Él rió levemente –Estoy cansado, aparte sabes que no me gusta ir a fiestas-

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Irán muchas chicas-

-¿Y luego?-

-¿No quieres divertirte con una de ellas?... bueno, casi todas están a tus pies, tienes por donde escoger-

-No me gustan esas chicas, todas son iguales, tan comunes-

-Iguales y comunes ¿Cómo?-

-Fáciles- contestó levantándose del sillón.

-¡¿Irás?!- sobre saltó Naruto sorprendido.

Sasuke suspiró –Es eso o aguantarte estando aquí-

.

Las pocas hojas del libro _El museo de la inocencia_ estaban por acabarse, no fue así porque el teléfono celular de Sakura sonó, cortando su emocionante lectura.

-¿Hola?-

 **-¡Sakura! ¡Hinata y yo vamos en camino a tu casa!-**

-No recuerdo haber quedado con ustedes en hacer pijamada-

 **-¡No tonta! ¡Ponte bonita que pasamos por ti en quince minutos!-**

-¡¿Qué?!-

 **-Hay una fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos del instituto ¡Apresúrate!-**

-Ino pero…-

Colgó la rubia. Sakura dejó caer el libro en la cama. Al observar su armario logró ver que no tenía una buena vestimenta para la ocasión. Lo primero que encontró fue lo primero que se puso. Unos pantalones negros, blusa rojo vino y balerinas rosas. Algo ideal y sencillo para una fiesta de adolescentes.

.

Mientras Naruto conversaba y reía con unos compañeros del instituto, Sasuke se posaba aun alado de él, bebiendo mientras veía con neutralidad sus al redores, no se había dado cuenta que algunas chicas lo observaban sin disimulación a pesar de haber ido vestido con ropa casual, unos jeans negros y camisa manga larga color blanca.

 _No puede ser_ pensó Sasuke al ver una cabellera roja conocida desde lo lejos, ella se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí, y sin pensarlo dos veces Karin se dirigió en dirección a donde Sasuke estaba.

Él dio un sorbo a su bebida, dejándola en la barra –ahora vuelvo- le dijo a Naruto.

Karin al llegar a la barra, volteó por todos lados pero Sasuke ya no estaba, hizo un pequeño berrinche y jaló a Naruto bruscamente -¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!-

-¿¡Qué?!- preguntó él sin escuchar lo que Karin dijo gracias a que la música estaba a todo volumen.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Sasuke?!-

-¡Sí Naruto! ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!-

-Ah sí…-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

-¡No lo sé!-

Ella reviró sus ojos soltando a Naruto y dándose la vuelta enojada.

.

Ino bailaba contenta junto con un chico de cabello negro y piel un poco pálida. Hinata y Sakura miraban a su amiga bailar estando ambas sentadas en un sillón, dando una apariencia de ser las marginadas del lugar. Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a asistir a ese tipo de fiestas, y Sakura definitivamente prefería estar en casa terminando su libro.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó su nombre desde la multitud de gente bailando. Una cabellera rubia se mostró finalmente, hasta caminar donde estaba ella sin notar la presencia de Hinata.

-Naruto- dijo en susurró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él, sentándose en una pequeña mesa enfrente de ellas.

-Quise salir a divertirme- comentó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa falsa.

Él miró aun alado de Sakura y vio que Hinata estaba sonrojada, con la barbilla recargada en su mano –Hinata… no te saludé- rió

-No, no, no te preocupes Naruto- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Sakura soltó un suspiro –Iré por más bebida-

-Voy contigo-

-¡No! Ahora vuelvo- guiñó el ojo a su amiga, levantándose del asiento.

.

Sakura subió las escaleras de la mansión, hasta llegar a la segunda planta, en donde también había chicos y chicas bailando por ahí. Fácil era una de las fiestas del año, eso sin duda. Ella estaba buscando un poco de tranquilidad, al darse cuenta que se podía subir a una tercera planta, continuó subiendo las escaleras, ahí la música empezaba a escucharse menos y los corredores se veían más vacíos.

Logró ver que al final del corredor, se encontraba un balcón con vista a la alberca. Se dirigió hasta allá, abriendo las puertas, para después cerrarlas y escuchar con disminución la música que tanto le molestaba. Había más tranquilidad, algo que quería desde que llegó a la fiesta.

Era un gran balcón, que conectaba dos habitaciones, tenía una pequeña mesa con una sombrilla y unas masetas con flores recién cultivadas. Sakura caminó hacia la mesa, sentándose en una de las sillas y dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo. Con la mirada en el cielo, dándose cuenta que nunca había visto brillar tanto a las estrellas.

El ruido de una silla enfrente, hizo que su admiración a las estrellas se esfumara, y cayera sorprendida al ver que Sasuke se había sentado justo frente a ella.

-Sasuke- susurró con los ojos orbitados.

Él puso un vaso en la mesa y recargó su espalda. No le respondió a Sakura.

-¿Qué hac…-

-Eso mismo pensé de ti ¿qué haces tú aquí? Porque a donde yo vaya, tú estás ahí-

Ella tragó saliva y escondió su cabeza recargándola en la mesa, no quería ver el rostro de Sasuke –No lo sé, yo estoy aquí porque quería un poco de tranquilidad, pero estando tú, mi cabeza no puede estar en orden-

-La fiesta de aniversario, la junta, el almuerzo, el vestidor de chicos y ahora la fiesta de un viernes por la noche… ¿Qué clase de coincidencias son esas?-

-Solo falta que esté en tus sueños- rió Sakura aun sin levantar su cabeza de la mesa.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Todo pasa por algo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que si tenemos coincidencias es por algo-

-No te ilusiones por cosas insignificantes-

Sakura levantó su cabeza inmediatamente y clavó su mirada en la de Sasuke frunciendo el ceño -¿Crees que quiero algo contigo?-

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, tus pupilas te delatan-

Ella bajó la mirada -¿Qué otra prueba quieres? Me gustas- dijo sin pensarlo.

-Pero tú a mí no-

Sakura sintió un golpe bajo –Me tengo que ir, Sasuke- dijo levantándose inmediatamente para dirigirse a la salida el balcón, sin embargo él la detuvo por el brazo, fue algo brusco al momento de hacerlo.

-A veces los ojos pueden decir más que la boca, Sakura no seas tonta, nadie te puede gustar en una semana, más que tonta eres rara-

Ella quiso soltarse pero fue inútil, él la tenía aferrada –Sakura, Sakura eres la única chica a la que recuerdo su nombre-

Se dio la vuelta, regresando sus ojos verde jade en aquellos negros –No te preocupes, pronto lo olvidaras…- dijo con amargura y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No lo creo-

-Conocerás a más chicas- dijo con la voz cortada.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó cambiando por completo de expresión a una de percato.

-Porque simplemente no puedo, es más… no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la mandíbula de Sakura comenzaba a temblar.

Él sonrió levemente soltándola con lentitud –Ya vete, Sakura-

Con un nudo en la garganta y el cabello un poco alborotado. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó frente a él, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. El viento que hubo en ese instante alborotó los cabellos rosas de Sakura y llevándose aquellas primeras lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana, en el gran auditorio del Colegio Naval Militar estaba por empezar la bienvenida al Capitán y navales que venían en una embarcación desde Estados Unidos. Por ende, el Capitán Sarutobi se encontraba ahí, junto con todo el comité que formaba la Fuerza Marítima de Japón, entre ellos por supuesto estaba Sakura. Un vestido color blanco por debajo de las rodillas, zapatillas rosas y una pañoleta del mismo color cubría su cuello. Ella estaba sentada junto a Temari, la cual estaba vestida con aquel uniforme blanco asignado para todos aquellos navales.

Mientras esperaban a que el evento diera comienzo, la puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar a los cadetes y militares estudiantes, todos en fila y orden con dirección a un rincón donde iban a estar de pie toda la ceremonia. Sakura no disimuló nada en ver a Sasuke, con aquella seriedad tan característica de él.

-No sueñes con él, es como atrapar el viento con tus manos- dijo Temari sin mirar a Sakura y en un tono de exageración.

Ella la miró sorprendida –Temari ¿te sientes atraída por alguno de ellos?-

-No- rió la rubia.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es inútil fijarse en ellos-

-No entiendo-

-Sí, ellos aunque quieran estar con alguien, formar una vida normal, familia, amigos y todo eso, no pueden-

-¿Por qué, Temari?- preguntó percatada mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Desde que entran a éste colegio sus vidas ya no pertenecen a sus familiares, sino al colegio y a la nación, ellos dan su vida para salvarnos, es por eso que no pueden formar una vida normal, ellos van a la guerra y si salen victoriosos en la primera, tienen la oportunidad de realizar una vida más o menos normal-

-¿Quieres decir qué…-

-No pueden tener novias, Sakura- rió Temari.

Ella frunció el ceño y sin disimular miró a Sasuke asustada -¿En cuánto tiempo ellos estarán listos para salir del colegio?-

-En unos seis meses aproximadamente, pero dentro de poco mandaran al grupo donde está el Uchiha mayor-

Un golpe en el corazón sintió, saber que si sale vivo de la guerra puede llevar una vida más o menos normal, también un poco de furia combinado con tristeza se mezcló en su interior, al relacionar todo y saber que prácticamente están mandando a jóvenes casi sin experiencia a la guerra donde los requieren ciertos países.

Sakura recordó aquellas palabras en el balcón una noche antes, encontrado sentido a lo Sasuke se refería…

 _-Conocerás a más chicas- dijo con ella con la voz cortada._

 _-No puedo-_

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida._

 _-Porque simplemente no puedo, es más… no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

 _Él sonrió levemente soltándola con lentitud –Ya vete, Sakura-_

.

-Demos comienzo a éste evento realizado para dar la bienvenida a la embarcación de Estados Unidos…-

Una hora y media duró el evento, las personas habían empezado a salir del gran auditorio, Sakura lo que menos quería era toparse a Sasuke así que apresuró el paso y salir lo más pronto de ahí.

-Sakura…- dijo Sarutobi por detrás de ella. Junto a él iba Jiraiya acompañándolo y un joven cadete, moreno y con su cabello negro sujetado, vestido con el traje azul marino y pantalón blanco, oficial de un naval de alto rango.

Ella los miró con una leve sonrisa –Buenas tarde capitán, teniente y …-

-Cadete Shikaramaru- dijo Jiraiya mirando aquel joven con la mirada adormilada.

-Un gusto- comentó ella.

-¿Ya te ibas?- preguntó Sarutobi

Ella asentó un "si" con la cabeza.

-Permíteme asignarte al Cadete Shikamaru como tu asistente, él te puede escoltar hasta tu casa- dijo Sarutobi acercándose un poco a ella.

Shikamaru lo miró raro e hizo una mueca que solo Sakura notó.

-No es necesario- sonrió nerviosa ante su reacción.

Temari se acercó hacia donde Sakura y los demás estaban -Sakura estaría encantada que le asignaran a uno de los militares ¿no es así?- dijo seriamente.

-¿Militares?- preguntó Sarutobi confundido sin entender a lo que Temari se refería.

Temari abrió la boca para hablar pero Sakura la interrumpió –Creo que sola estoy bien, yo puedo moverme sin necesidad de que nadie me escolte- dijo en tono de orgullo.

-A ver ya basta, creo que así está bien, cada quien por su lado… nos vemos jovencitas- Jiraiya tocó el hombro de Sarutobi dándole las indicaciones que era hora de irse.

-Shikamaru estás libre a partir de ahora, mañana temprano te requiero en el instituto-

-Si mi capitán- contestó haciendo la señal de despedida.

Al retirarse Sarutobi y Jiraiya, Shikamaru alzó sus brazos hasta estirarlos y soltar un gran suspiro -¡Vaya! mi sábado libre, no me lo esperaba…-

Sakura sonrió y Temari reviró sus ojos.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? Preguntó Temari sin importancia.

-Dormir, no seas tonta…- respondió Shikamaru quitándose el sombrero que conformaba parte del uniforme.

-Es hora de irme- dijo Sakura recordando sus ganas de salir de ahí –Nos vemos-

-Adiós- dijeron en coro Temari y Shikamaru.

.

Sakura salió del auditorio de una manera apresurada cuidando que su vestido no se alzara debido a que había un fuerte viento en esos momentos, pero lamentablemente al querer sostener el vestido dejaba la pañoleta rosa libre de agarre, fue inútil, la pañoleta se fue volando en dirección del viento. Ella por más que quería también agarrarla no pudo. Hizo una expresión de tristeza y rendición al ver como se perdía desde lo lejos en el cielo, hasta llegar el punto de no verse.

-Es una lástima, se te veía muy bien esa pañoleta- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

* * *

Gracias por su gusto a éste fanfic.

Saludos

Con amor...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **YUANFEN**

 **(Amores que nacieron predestinados)**

* * *

 _"Celos"_

…

-Es una lástima, se te veía muy bien esa pañoleta-

Sakura dio una media vuelta encontrándose aquel pelirojo de ese día en los vestidores de hombres, Sasori, cargando su uniforme de militar igual al que Sasuke había portado en el evento de bienvenida. Ella sonrió confundida al querer acordarse en donde lo había visto –Creo que es un gracias-

-De nada embajadora- dijo seriamente él.

-Lo siento pero creo que te he visto en algún lugar- sobó su hombro al querer llevar un poco de calor al cuerpo, había viento y su cuello estaba al descubierto debido a que el vestido que portaba era de tirantes.

-Sí, en el vestidor de los hombres el día de ayer, soy Sasori- dijo él como si nada.

Ella sintió como la vergüenza caía en sus hombros –Lamento eso, Sakura- sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Como sea ¿ya ibas rumbo a casa?- preguntó Sasori dando un paso por un lado de ella.

-Sí-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Sakura volteó por todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la vea estando con él –Creo que yo puedo irme sola- respondió sin mirarlo.

Sasori notó que ella tenía frio porque seguía sobando su brazo. Él se quitó el arma que tenía alrededor de su pecho y espalda, para así poder quitarse finalmente la chamarra verde que formaba parte de su uniforme de días fríos –Tómalo- sonrió.

Sakura tragó saliva y con lentitud tomó la chamarra –Gracias- dijo tímidamente

-Ahora sí ¿me permites acompañarte a casa?- preguntó sonriente.

Ella mordió su labio inferior terminando de colocarse la chamarra –Creo que por la chamarra ya tendrás que hacerlo- rió discretamente

-Bien, me alegra saber eso… vamos Sakura-

Sakura alzó su mirada y volteando a todos lados para tratar de ver que nadie notara que se iba con Sasori.

-¿A quién veías?- rió él

Ella suspiró y empezó a caminar –A nadie-

.

.

El lunes en la mañana, Sakura había entrado por la puerta principal del Instituto, su rostro un poco adormilado como de costumbre y el largo cabello rosa estaba algo alborotado. Al caminar por los pasillos del colegio en dirección a su salón de clases, notó que todas las chicas no quitaban la mirada sobre ella. Al llegar finalmente, vio que Ino y Hinata estaban sentadas cada una en su lugar, Sakura caminó hacia el suyo un poco incomoda, dejando su mochila aun lado de su silla.

-¿Por qué todas mi miran así?- preguntó inquieta y casi en susurro.

-Sakura, todas están hablando de ti- respondió Hinata también en susurro.

-No me había dado cuenta- susurró sarcásticamente.

-Ésta es la razón por la cual te están comiendo viva con la mirada- dijo Ino mostrando su celular a la altura de los ojos de Sakura.

Una fotografía de ella con Sasori hablando a las afueras del auditorio y también otras dos fotografías de como ambos se iban juntos caminando.

Sakura se sintió asustada por unos instantes, empujó la mano de Ino y dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del mesa banco –No puede ser- quejó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás saliendo con ese chico?- preguntó Ino desesperada.

-¡No!- exclamó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero te acompaño a tu casa- continuaron los susurros por parte de Hinata.

-Que me haya acompañado a mi casa, no quiere decir que esté saliendo con él-

Ino y Hinata se miraron mutuamente -¿Y cómo lo conociste?- preguntó Ino

-Éste viernes en el Colegio Naval Militar- respondió Sakura sin mirar a sus amigas, continuaba con los ojos cerrados y recargada en el respaldo.

-¿No qué habías ido a tu casa para ayudar en la cocina?-

 _Ay no_ pensó, su expresión de haber dejado al descubierto esa pequeña mentira fue notoria.

-Sakura…-

-Ya sé Ino, lo sé, quieres saber qué fui hacer allá el viernes, por eso también saco la conclusión de que me siguieron ese día-

Ino dio un leve brinco en el asiento un poco ofendida -¡¿Estás loca?! Hinata y yo fuimos porque el capitán Sarutobi nos tenía la invitación para una bienvenida de una embarcación o algo así, pero no podíamos asistir debido a que ya teníamos compromisos, así que fuimos a disculparnos y a decirle nuestros motivos personalmente…-

Sakura acomodó su espalda y soltó un suspiro –Creo que es una disculpa…-

-Como sea ¿Qué estás escondiendo, Sakura? Sobre todo a nosotras- dijo Ino impaciente.

Ella miró a sus dos amigas –Solamente quiero evitar que todas hablen de mí, más si dicen por ahí que me ando aprovechando del puesto de embajadora…-

-Pues fíjate que lo has conseguido-

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Sakura exaltada escondiendo su rostro en la mesa.

.

.

.

-Ayer Sasori se perdió después de la bienvenida- Deidara caminó hacia su compañero pelirojo, dándole un golpe leve en el hombro. Otros chicos lo acompañaban.

Sasori sonrió sacando una camisa de su casillero.

-Ya dinos ¿quieres tener tus aventuras antes de irnos?- burló

El pelirojo miró a Deidara mientras se ponía su camisa –No te equivocas- dijo orgulloso. Los demás chicos rieron ansiosos por saber quién era la chica con la que Sasori se había desaparecido.

-¡¿Quién es?!- preguntó Deidara sorprendido.

-No me creerías- respondió acomodando su cabello, sin mirar a su amigo.

-¡Dinos!- continuaba insistiendo el rubio.

-Ya casi la tengo a mis pies- el orgullo a todo lo que da, lo demostraba en su rostro –Unas cuantas salidas más y cae-

Deidara rió –Idiota, ya dinos de quien se trata-

Sasori miró a todos los compañeros que tenía alrededor, suspiró y se dio a vuelta para salir de los vestidores, dándole la espalda a los demás –Es la embajadora de la Fuerza Marítima- dijo finalmente con orgullo.

En ese momento un casillero se escuchó cerrar fuertemente desde lo lejos, todos los chicos voltearon a ver el lugar donde provino ese ruido. Sasuke caminó enojado en dirección a Sasori, empujando a los demás y agarrando de la camisa a Sasori. -¡¿Qué te sucede?!- preguntó el pelirojo percatado y confundido tratando de zafarse.

-¿La embajadora? ¿Es en serio?- preguntó con neutralidad sin soltar la camisa de Sasori.

Él Bufó -¡¿Hay algún problema con eso?!-

Sasuke lo empujó bruscamente, haciendo que Sasori callera hasta el suelo y chocara con la puerta -¡No te metas con ella!-

Sasori se levantó inmediatamente con un poco de dificultad, tomando a Sasuke del hombro acercándolo más a él -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te gusta la chica con la que estoy saliendo?!-

Sasuke rió sínicamente y mirando de pies a cabeza a Sasori –No digas mentiras, solo la acompañaste a su casa-

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella?-

-Más de lo que tú sabes, sí- respondió tomando las manos de Sasori y soltándose de él. Se dio media vuelta con rumbo a su casillero nuevamente.

Sasori rió a carcajadas desde sus espaldas –No puede ser Sasuke…- continuaba burlándose -¡Te gusta la embajadora!-

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dándole un golpe en la cara a Sasori. Él respondió al golpe, iniciándose así una pelea entre ellos. Como no era común ver eso dentro del colegio, los demás chicos los apoyaban a que siguieran haciéndolo.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!- preguntó Obito, él encargado de ese grupo. Un joven maestro de cabello negro, con una cicatriz en su rostro. Cargaba puesto su uniforme de militar, un poco diferente al de los alumnos. Unas dos armas posaban en ambos lados de su pantalón y diferentes tipos de balas en el chaleco por la parte del pecho.

Sasuke ya estaba encima de Sasori dándole de golpes sin parar, Obito lo que hizo fue tomar del hombro a Sasuke hasta aventarlo de un solo jalón hacia la puerta para evitar que continuara golpeando a Sasori –No me interesa quien comenzó, pero ambos se quedaran hasta media noche limpiando cada uno de los salones de éste colegio… a partir de ahora- dijo enojado con tono autoritario.

Sasuke y Sasori se levantaron, mirándose con odio el uno al otro. No podían quejarse, simplemente dieron la vuelta para irse en camino a su castigo asignado por el encargado y supremo de ellos.

.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y el colegio naval militar estaba casi vacío. Itachi revisaba cada salón, pero era inútil no encontraba a Sasuke en ningún lado. Llegó a la oficina de Obito, el cual estaba acomodando su escritorio y apagando las luces dando a entender que ya se iba.

-Sargento Obito- saludó Itachi

-¿Qué sucede soldado?-

Él tragó saliva –¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

Obito rió –castigado, limpiando algún salón del colegio- respondió caminando hacia la puerta para salir de su oficina.

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó sorprendido siguiendo con la mirada a Obito.

-Que te responda él mismo, búscalo si gustas, se quedará hasta media noche-

 _Demonios Sasuke_ pensó, se dio la vuelta y caminó para buscar a Sasuke. Los pasillos vacíos y solitarios del colegio hacían ver a cualquiera que pasaba por ahí con más facilidad. En una de esas búsquedas de Itachi vio desde lo lejos a Sakura con el uniforme de su instituto, cargando en las manos una bolsa blanca, la cual adentro tenía la chamarra de Sasori.

-Sakura- dijo Itachi desde lo lejos. Fue fácil para ella escucharlo, no había casi nadie.

Ambos caminaron en dirección de uno con otro -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él con neutralidad.

-Ah, vine a traerle esto a Sasori- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué a ésta hora?-

-Es la hora donde hay menos gente por aquí, quise evitar unas cosas- rió nerviosa -¿Y tú?-

-Estoy buscando a Sasuke, pero creo que me iré a casa, tenía que decirle algo-

Sakura bajó la mirada, iluminando en su rostro tristeza –Ah sí… la próxima semana te vas del colegio ¿cierto?- preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la sorpresa invadió a Itachi.

-Solo lo sé, Sasuke se va dentro de seis meses, pienso que es muy poco tiempo para que ustedes estén preparados- respondió Sakura con los ojos brillantes.

Itachi sonrió –Que buena persona eres-

Sakura frunció el ceño bajando la mirada –Es que pienso eso, me he encariñado con ustedes de una manera extraña- sonrió levemente.

-¿Más de Sasuke?-

-Creo que sí- respondió alzando su mirada tímidamente.

-Es difícil tu caso- rió Itachi.

-Todos dicen eso- Sakura hizo una mueca soltando un suspiro.

Itachi se acercó a ella tomando los delgados hombros de Sakura –Tu vida dio un giro esa noche que te escogieron como embajadora… las cosas sorprendentes le suceden a personas que lo son. Si logras ser la primera chica en la que Sasuke se fije, espero vivir para verlo- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – ¿Por qué dices eso?…- la dificultad del habla invadió a Sakura.

-¿Lo de ser la primera chica? Mira por Karin no tienes que preocuparte sólo es una chica que…-

-No, Itachi… lo de vivir para verlo, ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó apretando el puño. En su rostro fue obvio aquel dolor que sintió.

Itachi rió pasando su mano en el cabello de Sakura, hasta despeinarlo –Nada…- suspiró –Si vez a Sasuke dile que lo estaba buscando, nos vemos Sakura- Él pasó por un lado de Sakura, hasta irse por el pasillo, dejando a Sakura desconcertada.

Ella trató de reaccionar un poco y continuó buscando a Sasori. La conciencia no la dejaba tranquila al saber que soldados con los que ha tratado, morirán o saldrán vivos, más si tiene que soportarlo sin decir nada.

Apunto de rendirse por no encontrarlo, desde lo lejos vio a Sasuke acomodando las mesas de un salón de clases. Ella caminó sin pensarlo como tipo modo automático prácticamente. Él escuchó los pasos de alguien, los ignoró continuando en lo suyo. –Sasuke, tu hermano te estaba buscando- dijo Sakura con la voz raspada.

Sasuke dejó de acomodar las mesas, sentándose en una de ellas. Sakura entró hasta llegar a donde él estaba. Al llegar, Sasuke tomó una botella de agua y la bebió, estaba cansado pero quería disimularlo. –Deberías descansar un poco-

-Sobre todo yo- bufó –No puedo hacerlo, ya estando aquí no puedo descansar-

Ella sonrió -¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, quedando frente a frente con Sakura. Él era más alto que ella, la razón por la cual Sakura alzó su rostro para observarlo mejor, verlo ahí cansado y un poco sudado, la hacía sonrojar. Bajó rápidamente la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta.

-No quieres saberlo- respondió

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave fue?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Digamos que quise defender a alguien, alguien no tan importante para mí- Él caminó hacia una ventana tomando un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarla.

-Te peleaste con alguien por alguien que no te importa, entonces…-

-Hablas mucho, mejor cállate-

Ella frunció el ceño ofendida –Puedo hablar todo lo que quiera-

-Primero que nada ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó él dándose la vuelta y así mirarla fijamente.

Sakura estiró su brazo para mostrar la bolsa que traía en las manos –Vine a traer esto-

-Que interesante, más a ésta hora que no hay casi nadie-

-Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme a esa persona- sonrió dejando la bolsa en una de las mesas.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó nuevamente Sasuke.

-Me regañas porque hablo mucho, ahora tú eres él que hace demasiadas preguntas-

-Eres rara- reviró sus ojos caminando hacia ella.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos y alzó una ceja orgullosa –Soy única entonces-

Él ya estando frente a ella la admiró por un momento, un poco hipnotizado, después reaccionó tomándola de los hombros para darle la vuelta –Es mejor que te vayas- Sasuke la empujó hasta la entrada del salón de clases.

-¡Hey espera!-

-Vete de aquí, me distraes niña rara- dijo Sasuke tapando la entrada –Largo-

Ella acomodó su cabello y uniforme – ¡Bien, me voy! ¡Espero y termines hasta mañana!- dijo enojada

-Que linda de tu parte- aquel tono sarcástico de Sasuke hizo enojar más a Sakura.

Finalmente ella se fue enfurecida, Sasuke se recargó en el marco de la puerta viéndola marcharse con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Perdiéndola de vista, él regresó al interior del salón, dándose cuenta que había dejado la bolsa blanca posada en una de las mesas. Caminó hasta donde estaba, la tomó, para después sacar la chamarra de Sasori, fue fácil distinguirla porque tenía su nombre en la etiqueta.

* * *

Gracias por su gusto a éste fanfic.

Saludos

Con amor...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CRÉDITOS A MASASHI KISHIMOTO POR LOS PERSONAJES**

 **Derechos Reservados:** ** _Ela Forcela_**

* * *

 **YUANFEN**

 **(Amores que nacieron predestinados)**

* * *

 _"Alguien que te quiera como yo"_

…

El vapor de una ducha caliente salió del baño de Sakura. Ella secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla. Relajada y limpia era todo lo que necesitaba. Su momento de relajación fue interrumpida por el teléfono celular que había comenzado a sonar.

-¿Hola?-

 **-Sakura, mañana a las cinco de la tarde pasaremos por ti- dijo Shikamaru desde el otro lado del teléfono.**

-Mañana es…-

 **-Sí, mañana se hará una ceremonia de despedida a los primeros soldados que se irán…-**

Sakura sintió un golpe en el corazón, lo primero que se le vino en mente fue aquella leve sonrisa que Itachi iluminó en su rostro cuando él le alborotó su cabello.

Suspiró –De acuerdo- dijo amargamente.

.

.

.

Un vestido blanco perla, de manga tres cuartos, y hasta la rodilla. Collar de oro que hacían juego con sus aretes. Y Zapatillas negras que hacían juego con un pequeño bolso del mismo color.

-Sakura siéntate a lado de Temari, como siempre- dijo Jiraiya dándole las indicaciones.

Ella asentó un sí con la cabeza y caminó hacia su lugar.

-Que sencilla vienes hoy- comentó Temari mirando a Sakura de reojo.

Sakura la miró seriamente -No quise venir muy llamativa-

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó Temari con una mueca.

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté?! Sí se llevarán a chicos sin experiencia a campos de batalla…- contestó en completo susurro desesperante.

-Tranquila, que se vayan no quiere decir que morirán…-

Las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a un grupo de soldados jóvenes que caminaron hasta enfrente del público. Uno de esos chicos, estaba Itachi, su mirada neutral y suave como siempre.

Sakura miró hacia el lado izquierdo logrando ver a Sasuke con su familia, la señora Mikoto y el Capitán Fugaku. Ambos hombres estaban indiferentes, mientras que a la señora Mikoto unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Al ver eso, un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a Sakura, regresando inmediatamente la mirada hacia el frente.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta ceremonia de despedida hacia nuestros jóvenes soldados…-

En toda la ceremonia, Sakura no despegó la mirada de Itachi, también no abrió ambos puños, en los cuales estaban los nudillos rojos del soporte por la fuerza. Al concluir la ceremonia, el grupo de soldados fueron escoltados hacia la entrada de la escuela. Había unos cuatro camiones de sodero militar en donde los chicos serían llevados hacía su destino.

Itachi caminó en dirección a su familia, Mikoto lo abrazó con llanto profundo, Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero él al igual que Sakura, tenía ambas manos puestas en puño. Los abrazos se repartieron siendo tal vez los últimos…

Finalmente, los camiones se fueron con los jóvenes soldados encima. Madres, padres, hermanos, hijos… se despedían desde lo lejos hasta verlos desaparecer en el camino. La gente poco a poco se empezó a ir, Sakura lo que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, pero una parte de ella quería quedarse a consolar a Sasuke.

Hasta verse menos las personas. Ella siguió con la mirada a Sasuke, verlo marcharse solo, con su típica caminata de manos en los bolsillos y mirada neutral hacia el suelo. Sakura corrió hacia él, llegando un poco agitada, algo que hizo a Sasuke detenerse.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Sakura.

-Pensaste mal- sonrió levemente.

-Adiós Sakura- Sasuke regresó a su caminata, queriendo invadir la conversación.

-Sasuke yo no sé cómo puedes sentirte ahora pero lo único que puedo decirte es que me duele saber que Itachi…-

-Deja de pensar tonterías, él es fuerte porque tiene razones para regresar…-

Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sakura, fue algo inevitable. Sasuke no la vio llorar pero sí se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. Un abrazo cálido sintió en su cuerpo, protegida por los brazos de esa persona que la hacía detener el tiempo, aun así estén discutiendo. Aquel aroma a café combinado con perfume varonil. No fue difícil deducir que las feromonas estaban invadiendo el cuerpo de Sakura, entrando hasta por los poros.

Él la soltó lentamente, bajando su mirada hacia el rostro sonrojado y humedo de Sakura -¿Ya te calmaras?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó apenada sin querer mirarlo.

-Me molesta verte llorar-

-Pero no me estabas viendo, tú estabas de espaldas…-

Sasuke puso el dedo índice en los labios de Sakura –Cállate por favor-

Ella dio un leve empujón, separándose de él –Me abrazas, me callas… ¿Quién te entiende Sasuke?- preguntó con una mueca.

-No te ilusiones, Sakura, no quiero nada contigo-

Bufó apretando el puño -¡Ya sé que no quieres nada conmigo! ¡Más bien, no puedes tener algo conmigo!- dijo soltando un gran suspiro.

-El que vive de ilusiones, muere de realidades. Así que ya lo sabes, niña…-

-¡No! No soy niña tonta, yo sé que tú sientes algo, no lo digo por mí, porque tal vez sea por alguien más, pero no puedes Sasuke…- dijo nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él mojó sus labios, su desesperación se dio a notar –Deja de mirarme mientras lloras-

-¿Qué?- Las lágrimas de Sakura no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y el cabello alborotado por el viento que había al caer la noche.

-Con esa mirada- contestó él acercándose poco a poco hacia ella.

-¡¿Cuál mirada?! Te la vives diciendo que soy rara pero… ¡Creo que él único raro aquí eres tú!-

Él caminó hacia ella y acercó su rostro a la altura de ella –La mirada que hace volverme loco, más con esos ojos verdes que tienes-

Sakura casi se fue para atrás, las lágrimas dejaron de salir y la expresión en su rostro cambio drásticamente –Sasuke yo…- dijo casi mover los labios.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Sakura sumamente confundida –No sé cómo tomar eso-

.

De un lado a otro, Sakura daba vueltas en su habitación aun sin ponerse el pijama, seguía confundida por aquellas palabras que Sasuke había dicho –Sasuke… Uchiha, ¿le gusto a Sasuke?... ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es un sueño Sakura!... pero y sí…-

El teléfono celular sonó haciendo que la pelirosa diera un brinco asustada -¿Hola?-

 **-Tengo tus libros-**

Ella tragó saliva y puso los ojos orbitados, la voz detrás del teléfono era de Sasuke, la voz que podría reconocer en una multitud de personas -¿Sasuke?-

 **-No te hagas tonta, sabes perfectamente que soy yo… ¿Dónde estás?-**

-En mi casa…-

 **-¿Puedes venir al parque que está en la avenida cinco?-**

Sakura pensó por unos instantes la dirección de aquel lugar, le quedaba un poco lejos pero con tal de ver a Sasuke no le importaba –Sí, claro…- aclaró su garganta dándose los nervios a notar.

Él colgó la llamada. Sakura se miró en el espejo y vio que aun llevaba puesto aquel vestido blanco y sencillo. Acomodó un poco su cabello y rápidamente corrió a cambiarse de ropa.

.

El taxi se estacionó en la orilla de un pequeño parque, los faros del camino hacían darle gran iluminación y seguridad, sobre todo que a las nueve de la noche ya casi no había personas por ahí. Sakura bajó del taxi, vistiendo unos jeans de mezclilla, blusa rosa, chamarra negra, una bufanda para combinar su atuendo y unos _converse_ negros. El frio de diciembre empezaba a llegar a Japón, por esa razón la vestimenta de las demás personas era de cajón un abrigo.

Sakura empezó a caminar por el largo camino alumbrado, buscando a Sasuke con un poco de desesperación pero tratando de disimularlo. Verlo ahí de pie frente al lago luciendo tan puro. Ella lo contempló por unos instantes, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza, chamarra azul marino, pantalón de mezclilla y botas negras. Las manos metidas en las bolsas de su chamarra, el ceño fruncido y su cabello moviéndose por el leve viento.

-Sasuke- dijo ella aun lado de él.

Él la miró y estiró su brazo –Toma- Una bolsa estaba a la altura del pecho de Sakura.

Ella agarró la bolsa -¿Qué hay aquí?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Los libros que me habías prestado-

-Ah sí, los libros, ya los había olvidado- rió levemente.

-Bien, es todo, me voy- dijo él dándose la vuelta, dejando a Sakura confundida.

-¡Hey espera!- corrió para seguirlo. -¿Solamente para eso me querías?-

Él no se detuvo –Sí, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Una cita a las nueve de la noche?- bufó

-¡No! Sino que simplemente se me hizo muy extraño que me dieras los libros hoy, pudiéndomelos dar otro día…-

-No me hagas reír ¿No que no quieres que nadie te vean las personas hablando con un chico naval o militar? Para que no piensen que te estás aprovechando de la situación-

Sakura quedó pensativa -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Se nota a kilómetros eso- rió levemente

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él deteniéndose y fijando su mirada en el rostro sonrojado de Sakura.

-Lo que sucedió en la tarde…-

-Ignóralo-

Ella entrecerró los ojos y bufó -¿Ignorarlo? ¡¿Cómo quieres que ignore algo así?! Ya no sé ni que pensar después de lo que me dijiste, Sasuke-

-Sakura, Sakura ¿te han roto el corazón?-

Sakura sobre saltó un poco ofendida -¡No!-

-¿Quieres que te lo rompan?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Responde, sí o no-

Ella bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Sasuke soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Es que…-

-Es que ¿qué?-

-Nunca he estado con alguien, así que no sé si me han roto el corazón o no, pero para saber amar supongo que se debe romper el corazón de vez en cuando- sonrió levemente con el rostro abajo.

-Sakura-

-Dime- respondió inmediatamente levantando su rostro.

Él contempló por unos instantes el delicado rostro de Sakura, verla ahí frente a él con su cabello levemente alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos por el frio. Hicieron que Sasuke esquivara su mirada de ella y se diera la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó ella confundida por detrás de él y soltó un gran suspiro dejando caer sus hombros –Sasuke, tú me seguirás gustando, aunque sigas siendo un amanecer imposible…- dijo con el ceño fruncido, las manos húmedas y el corazón a un ritmo no muy normal.

Sasuke bufó al escucharla –No puedes estar conmigo-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y es lo que más me duele!- dijo Sakura a punto de reventar en llanto –Todo porque te vas- susurró

-Eres rara, es eso-

-¿Qué?- preguntó tratando de calmarse -¿El qué?-

-Lo que me gusta de ti, estás tan ocupada siendo tú misma, rara, que no tienes ni idea de lo única que eres- respondió dándose la vuelta quedando nuevamente frente a frente con Sakura.

Ella sintió esas palabras de golpe, causándole un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda -¿Quieres decir que te gusto?- preguntó sonrojada y aun en la confusión.

-Algo así, no sé cómo quieras tomarlo- respondió indiferentemente.

Sakura tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo -¿Por qué yo? Sasuke, tienes a casi todas las chicas babeando por ti…-

-Todas son tan iguales, típicas _fangirls_ – bufó Sasuke.

Las mejillas de Sakura ardían, no podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos -¿Entonces?-

-Solo te digo algo más Sakura…-

-Dime- dijo mirándolo finalmente, la ilusión en su rostro fue notoria.

Él sonrió levemente –Te mereces a alguien que te ayude hacer realidad tus sueños, alguien sepa protegerte de tus temores… alguien más que te quiera con todo su corazón, porque yo no puedo hacerlo, Sakura-

* * *

Gracias por su gusto a éste fanfic.

Saludos

Con amor...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


End file.
